


Costume

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Suits
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Il y avait beaucoup de différence entre Greg et Mycroft, ça préoccupait de temps en temps Lestrade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, je suis niaise avec eux, c'est terrible, ils sont dans une balance d'équilibre, ils sont bien... Que j'ai pas envie de les rendre malheureux, ils peuvent surmonter ça comme deux adultes matures. (J'aime Sherlock, mais lui c'est plus un boudeur et John il se la joue colérique de temps en temps haha)

Lestrade s'inquiétait parfois de son apparence comparé à Holmes, Mycroft le rassurait toujours, y prêtait attention. C'était parce qu'ils étaient différent que ça fonctionnait !  
  
Mais quand Greg apprit qu'il allait rencontrer ses parents... Il avait essayé un costume plus chic et... ça ne lui allait pas ! Pire, il faut plus embarrasser surpris par Mycroft !  
  
« ...Greg ?  
-...Je... Voulais... Être plus présentable...? J'ai pas honte, mais tu es toujours impeccable que- »  
  
Mycroft ria et approcha. Il lui refit sa cravate lui coupant la parole avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.  
  
« Greg, tu es parfait lorsque tu es toi. »


End file.
